The Love We Share
by Anymeansnecessay13
Summary: Phoebus is planning on killing Esme because she does not wish to be with him.  He badly abuses her. Frollo Finds her and takes her to the palace of justice where she falls in love with him. Book/movie.  Rated T for sex and minor language. Frollo/Esmeralda
1. The Monster

The Love We Share

Esme stood on the platform, the weight of the world seemingly upon

her shoulders. Surrounded by bundles of dry sticks waiting to be lit

on fire, there was nothing she could do except hope for a miracle.

Phoebus, that monster, that fiend, that sex crazed dirty

jerk... it was his entire fault. He could not see her reasoning for not

wanting to let him have his way with her. She was not a whore. So for

not fulfilling his desires, he had her imprisoned. Imprisoned and then

tied to a pyre. She already knew where this would lead. She knew that

Phoebus was planning on killing her if she did not abide to his wants.

Esme knew she had to prepare herself for the burning. It was going to

be the most intense pain she had ever experienced. The licking of

flames upon her body, the smoke that made her eyes water and her lungs

gasp for air, were things she was not looking foreword to. But rather

that then spend a lifetime of misery with him... Why not just suffer

this one day instead of suffer sixty years?

Esme hoped the smoke would kill her first. She would rather leave

the world through suffocation rather than through being burned alive.

Phoebus now climbed the stairs to be atop the platform. In his

hand was a torch. The torch that would ultimately result in her death.

"Esme, my dear." he began in a mocking tone, "This is the last

chance you have to escape death. If you do not wish to please me, I

will set you in fire.". He said it so bluntly. So casually. It

outraged her how little her life meant to him. She was nothing more

than a toy to him. He had never loved her. Never. Even when he said

he did it was all a lie. And now he was the one yelling at her like

this was her fault? Where was the sense in this man?

Still waiting for a reply from her, she raised her head to meet

his eyes. They held nothing except greed and lust. She had revulsion

nearly rolling off of her at this man. No. He was never going to win.

She would not succumb and give him what he so dearly longed for.

"You will never have me as your own. I will never abide to your

wishes. You think of me as a whore with no soul and no feelings. But

I do. And I will never give myself to you, you idiotic, unmerciful

jerk!" she screamed at him in his face.

As soon as she finished she saw the rage ignite in his eyes in

disbelief. She was really willing to be burned to death before having

him.

"You witch!". He bellowed. "I will have my way with you whether

you like it or not!". He quickly untied her and pulled her by the hair

down the platform stairs and into a little cottage.

"You think you have won," he said in a malicious voice. "you

think I will not have what I want. But I will. I will.". He then

pulled her to the bed and tore all of her clothes from her body before

doing the same to his.

Esme turned her head from him as if to protect her eyes.

Phoebus then climbed on top of her and held his hand to her neck.

"Listen you gypsy whore, you will please me, do you understand?"

Esme remained silent.

His grip on her tightened, probably leaving bruises. She almost

could not breath. All she could manage was a slight movement of the

head in a foreword manner.

He then claimed her lips. She tried not to yell and scream at her

disgust with this man. He roamed all over her body with one of his

hands as the other was still gripped upon her throat. When a certain

something brushed her thigh she yelped out in disgust.

"Shut up you wench! Do not make a sound!" he slapped her across

the face removing his hand from her neck. Then he returned to putting

his member between her legs. Tears began spilling over her eyes as he

put himself deeper and deeper into her.

Phoebus moaned in satisfaction, putting his hands on her breasts.

Esme was completely at his mercy and there was nothing she could

do. If she screamed, who would hear her? If someone heard her, who

would listen? Who would think she was being attacked by the captain of

the guard? No one would believe her anyway.

And a startling realisation was, he was never going to kill her.

She could not escape from this Hell unless she took her own life. And

right about now...it did nit seem like a bad idea. But would he ever

leave her alone long enough for her to carry out her plans of self

infliction? Probably not. He would always have someone watching her

making sure she never tried anything funny.

More tears came with this thought. She cried to hard that she was

soaking Phoebus's shoulder. But he was so distracted that he took to

care to notice.

He was busy coming in an out of her like there was no tomorrow.

He moaned and groaned pressing himself even harder against her. That

was when she felt something about to happen. The knew he was about to

release something inside of her. She felt her stomach drop. How could

she avoid this from happening?

She pushed on his chest slightly as if to get him away.

He paused for a moment, breathing heavily and his eyes wild with

lust.

"Shut up! Shut up now!". He punched her stomach sending intense

pain all through her body.

She screamed at the pain only to be punched again. And again

repeatedly u till there was no part of that remained unscathed.

But she kept telling herself that it was better than being

poisoned by his seed.

"Stupid girl!" he said. "You do not even know how to

participate!". He got up from her and put his clothes back on.

Esme felt relief wash through her as he covered himself up. He

stepped outside for a moment and whispered something to one of the

guards he had posted.

"Make sure she does not leave this house. If I come back and she

is gone, you will be dead.". And hen jumped on his horse and rode away.

Esme was in immense pain. Every single part of her body ached.

She felt blood trickle from the side of her head.

Looking out the window through hazy eyes, she saw there were two

guards on either side of the door. There was but one window in the

tiny one room cottage, but she doubted it would be big enough for her

to fit through.

She dreaded the thought of him coming back. She knew that he only

brought with him pain and hurt. Nothing that could make her feel happy.

So she lay there on the bed, bleeding, naked, and in terrible

pain. She was dozing in and out of consciousness. All she could

remember whispering to herself was, "Please Lord, oh God Almighty in

heaven, please help me. Please help me..." over and over again, before

she passed out into the darkness.


	2. Realization

The first thing Esme noticed when she began to resurface was the feeling of her body jostling around and the soft fabric of silk beneath her body.

When she remembered where she should be, she shuddered. Who was carrying her? Was it Phoebus?

Esme felt fear ripple up her spine at this thought.

Then, the voice sounded. This voice was deep, powerful, and very confident. It could no way belong to Phoebus.

"Everything will be okay. You are safe now." Did this person know she was awake? Or was he just talking to her like she could somehow hear him?

Esme had not a clue what was going on, and so badly wanted to believe the voice when it said she was going to be safe.

But who was this person? And where were they going?

After several minutes of silence, suddenly they were inside a building. Esme opened her eyes just enough so that she could see through them. The inside of this building was enchanting. It was larger than any room in Paris. It was embellished with all of the finest details she had ever seen. Everything was meticulously crafted.

"Master, you have returned. Shall I-" She heard a gasp. "Master…what…"

"Eloise, call a doctor please. This girl has suffered from great injuries and I need to know that she will be alright."

"Yes sir. Right away." And Esme heard Eloise scurry away.

Esme's heart was pounding very fast in her chest. Suddenly, all the clues were coming together. The enormous size of the building, the details, master, the deep voice…

She was in the Palace of Justice, and it was Claude Frollo the Judge of Paris that had brought her here!

Wait, Claude Frollo? As in _Judge _Claude Frollo? She thought he absolutely despised gypsies! What was he doing trying to take care of her?

Before she could come up with an answer they began to climb the stairs and into another room.

Frollo placed her down on probably the most comfortable ting she had ever rested on. This bed was like a heavenly cloud.

She heard him sigh and brush a lock of hair out of her face.

Should she still remain sleeping? Or should she acknowledge his presence?

She decided to let him know that she was awake.

Esme's eyes fluttered open to find the face of the Judge gazing protectively down over her.

When he saw her eyes he felt his heartbeat automatically pick up.

Esme opened her mouth to try and speak, but no words came out. This was the man who she had teased at the festival for calling her dancing a "disgusting display". This was the man who was so intent on eliminating all gypsies from Paris. She should be panicking right now. What if he wanted to harm her just as Phoebus had done? After all, there were various rumors spreading around that he pretty much fancied her. But she could not muster up any sort of worry or panic. This was the man who had _saved _her.

"Esme…." He breathed. He knelt down next to her so that they were eye level. "I found you in that cottage…and I knew I had to do something. I could not just leave you there to die."

Esme kept quiet for a moment. She looked deep into his grey blue eyes to try and find anything that would signal that he was lying. But she found none. She only saw concern.

"Thank you then." She whispered.

He nodded his head in silence.

"Did you call for me Judge Claude?" A voice coming from the doorway asked.

"Yes, thank you so much for coming so late in the evening. I found Esme in a cottage all alone with blood coming out of her head and several bruises. I want to have her checked to make sure nothing is seriously wrong."

"Ah, well let me take a look." The doctor walked up to Esme and stood in front of her. "Miss, can I ask you to stand up please?"

Esme nodded and noticed when she did so that her head hurt. Along with the rest of her body.

"Judge Claude, judging by the bruises on her body I am going to have to do a thorough exam of her body, so I think it would be appropriate if you waited outside the door."

For a moment, Claude's eyes went wide as he said this, but then solemnly nodded. He gave Esme one last once over before leaving the two of them alone.

When outside the door, he tried to block out the images that were coming to his mind when he heard Esme's clothes drop to the floor. He held onto the doorframe as he began breathing heavier than before.

But he had to maintain his cool. He could not let her see how badly he desired her. It would only give her painful flashbacks of what that monster Phoebus did to her. And he not only wanted her like that, he also was in utter love with the girl. She was his reason in life. She was the thing that got him out of bed in the morning. Ever since the festival, she was the only one on his mind. And now, ironically, _he _was the one who had found her. Claude was beginning to convince himself that God had planned this.

But he knew he had no right to think that. After all, how could he ever expect her to feel the same way about him as he felt about her? She had mocked him at the festival in front of everyone to see. That told him she did not particularly like him. And after all of his attempts to imprison all of her people, the gypsies, there was no way she could ever love him.

Claude felt a stab of pain hit him straight in the heart. If she never learned to love him, then there was simply no point to his life anymore. For he only wanted to live if he could have her by his side.

Claude had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had not noticed the door open once again.

"You can see her now. I should let you know the girl had bruises all over her body and should be handled with great care. She told me everything that had happened to her so I expect she is severely traumatized. Just be gentle. She may not feel like talking or anything at first, but I assure you in time, she will."

"Thank you so much. Your help has been very much appreciated. But what of the blood from her head?"

"Yes, well, thankfully that was only a minor injury. It was merely a little cut on her head. I cleaned it all up and made sure the bleeding stopped. You have nothing to worry about."

"And you are sure she is going to be okay?"

"I am positive. Just take good care of her."

"I will. Thank you very, very much."

And the doctor then proceeded to the stairs where he departed.

Claude opened the door to the bedchamber and stepped inside.

Esme did not look at him as he carefully approached her. She sat on the chair the doctor had placed her on, fully clothed now, keeping her gaze on the ground.

"Good evening." He said quietly.

Still, Esme remained silent.

"I…I wanted to say that I am sorry for what happened to you. He has been locked away in prison and shall be executed tomorrow." He whispered.

Esme raised her head to briefly glance at his face. It was paler than she remembered.

He sat down on the chair opposite to her and looked at her for a moment.

Her eyes were stained red at the edges from crying so profusely.

A stab of pain hit him again at her haggard look of despair. He wanted to take her into his arms, stroke her raven hair and tell her over and over again that everything would be okay.

"Thank you." She whispered so softly that it was almost inaudible.

An ache in his legs flared up slightly as she spoke to him.

"Esme, I want you to know I have never, nor will I _ever _have the intentions of hurting you that way. To hurt you, even in the slightest way, would haunt me forever, never giving me a moments peace." He looked down at the floor as a tear ran down his pallid cheek. That bastard Phoebus deserved to be tortured for what he did to her. He would see to it that he was given the most unpleasant torture before he was hung.

"Thank you." She said again. Esme knew he spoke the truth. It was obvious in his eyes. Speaking of which, was that a tear she saw running from one of them? Se felt bad, even though it was not her fault.

Silently, without him hearing, she stood up, walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his body. She did not know why she did this. It just seemed like the apposite thing to do. And oddly enough, despite her original views of this man, she found herself enjoying it. She liked the warmth that radiated off his body sending heat throughout her.

Claude was taken aback. She was _hugging _him. Her scent entered his nose and he automatically leaned into her.

He then stood up so he could fully participate in the embracement. He just had to remember to be gentle with her.

The feeling of his velvety robes against her body made her feel safe. She felt that he was her protector, her savior. The one she could trust without having a single doubt. The feeling was amazing.

Esme suddenly felt that these feelings for him were coursing through her with incredible speed. Her heart began pounding furiously as he hugged her to him.

"Claude," She addressed him by his first name for the first time, "I…" But instead of finishing her sentence she kissed him.

His lips were confused at first, but soon after gave up all resistance. He pushed himself to her to make the kiss longer and deeper.

_Gently now. _He reminded himself.

Esme pulled away and smiled at the bewildered expression placed upon Claude's face.

"Claude, I…I like you a lot." Although she felt the use of the word "like" was a little too mellow. She needed something like, "Passion,", or "desire', or "love".

That was when it hit her. Esme loved him. And he loved her. Whoa. She suddenly felt slightly light headed at this conclusion she had come to. She LOVED him. It was as if inside of her was the burning of one thousand suns all scorching away bad memory that plagued her mind.

All the pieces were coming together: how he had looked at her for the first time… How it had seemed destined for him to find her. So destined, that he was willing to burn down Paris for her. His love ran _that_ deep.

She smiled at him when a broad smile stretched across his face. He did not even think to question her about it. He just accepted it as soon as she had said it to him.

Esme brought their lips back together, becoming more physical. He put his arms around her waist, his hand trailing down her back.

She ran her fingers through his silky hair.

He let out a half suppressed moan in response to her touch all over his body.

After a while, they pulled away.

"Wow." Claude breathed looking into Esme's eyes. "Do you really…really like me this way?" He asked trying not to make it sound like an accusation.

"I really do. I mean, you saved me. You saved my life. I…" She trailed of blushing.

"I feel as if you are the one who is saving me now. Hearing you say that to me is like removing the heaviest weight in the world from my shoulders. I am no longer in danger of being crushed… I cannot even explain… Thank you so much." He closed his eyes and sighed sadly.

It was silent for a few moments.

"Would you… I mean…"

"What is it Esme?" He asked opening his eyes to look at her.

"Could I…try something…new with you?" She was not sure why all of a sudden she felt an impulse to become physical with him, but she decided that she simply did not care.

At first, Claude was taken off guard by her question.

"New as in…"

"Well, I cannot really explain it with words…"

"Oh…" He replied becoming both nervous and excited for whatever it was she wanted to show him.

"Can I show you?" She asked reading the fear and nerves on his countenance.

"Um…sure…go ahead."

Still seeing how nervous he was, she added, "I think you will like it. Just follow my lead."

Esme then kissed Claude again, a bit deeper than before.

Then, when she felt that she had him anticipating for a good amount of time, she very slowly and carefully slid her tongue into his mouth.

When she did this, Claude felt his face heat up with blush. And then, he felt guilty because he really did not know what to do next.

Esme pulled away when she sensed how nervous he still was.

"Claude, do not be nervous. Just do as I do."

He nodded, mustering up some courage together.

She slid her tongue back into his mouth and began massaging his.

Carefully at first, he put his tongue in her mouth and copied-or tried to-what she had done to him.

"Claude Frollo," She said addressing him with his full Christian name, "Your eyes say that you have no experience and yet you have such an impact on me."

"And they were not lying my sweet Esmeralda." He replied mimicking her name format.

She giggled.

Again the silence claimed the room.

"Could you…could you…do that…again?" He asked sheepishly.

"Of course."

Esme went and sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

At first it was just the normal passionate kiss. Esme knew by building suspense it made his anticipation levels increase profoundly…

While Esme was busy kissing him in all the right places, Claude was imagining things that he thought for sure would never become a reality. Here he was, kissing the girl that stalked his dreams. The girl that made him truly happy. Her she was kissing him because she wanted to. Not because she was being forced to. This was her decision on her own free will. He thought he might burst with happiness.

And Esme really did hold affection for him. She felt whole around him.

Claude was a fast learner. He was already good at teasing her sensitive spots. He made her want more and more of him.

He was busy kissing her when he realized he was no longer just kissing her lips. He was moving for her neck and throat.

Esme felt more in need of him for some reason and pushed him to the ground. She hungrily and intensely kissed him. She began introducing physical love to him that until that moment had been completely foreign to him. She nibbled at his lower lip and pressed herself into the flat plains of his body.

He felt himself losing control. She was making him delirious with want. He yearned for her. His hands began moving toward her chest, but he stopped himself remembering that they were not even married.

Esme was kissing his ear as a moan escaped him.

"Esme," He said in a strained voice, "I…can't…" He said in response to her pulling up his robe so that the only thing covering his lower half were his hosiery.

"You can't what…?" She asked between kisses.

"I can't…do this…right now…" He groaned.

Esme stopped and looked at him.

"What? Why…not?" She inquired giving him a look of disbelief. "I thought this was something you wanted?"

"I…" He was breathing quite heavily. "I do…_believe _me I do. I…I am just not married to you…"

"Oh… Well, I suppose I should have expected that…" She trailed off her mouth pulling into a small pout.

"Esme, my darling, do not fret. That factor can easily be fixed…if you would like…" He replied quietly. His voice leaked desire. It was not possessive at all. He just wanted her to know how wretchedly in love with her he was. He wanted so badly for her to return the feelings of love for him on the same level that he did. And it almost seemed like she did…

"I…do not…know…" She replied, burying her face in his robes. Did she want to be married to Claude? She knew she definitely wanted to physically love him in every way possible.

Bust she new he was a pious man. He would never abide to her wants of sex without being united in Holy Matrimony.

Then, out of the complete blue he asked, "Do you want me?" He was so blunt!

"Yes." She answered curtly. "Yes I do dear Judge. Do you want me?" She asked returning the question.

"Yes." (And the evidence of that was certainly all there). He paused. "But I do not want to be married for THAT reason alone. I want the building blocks of our marriage to be formed of thick concrete blocks of love for each other."

To her, he sounded so casual talking about a marriage with her. But really he was trying to restrain his yearn for the marriage to become a reality.

Esme just looked at him. Yes, she loved him, and she new that he loved her. It was obvious every time he looked towards her. It was obvious in every word he spoke. She knew he was ready to be married.

But was _she _ready? After all, she was only seventeen.

But now that she thought of it, when she looked at him her heart rate increased and she could feel her face light up with joy. She knew she was never going to want anyone else. Ever.

"Claude I love you." It was the first time she had ever spoken these words aloud.

He looked at her with pure adoration. "I love you Esme."

"Then let us get married." She said with confidence that was not one bit doubtful.

Claude's eyebrows rose.

"You mean it? You really want to get married to me?"

"I really want to." She put her hands on the side of his face. "I _really _want to. I, love, you."

He leaned in so their foreheads were touching.

"To know that you will be mine forever…"

"I never want you to look at another girl besides me." She interjected playfully.

He smiled down at her. "Esme, _you _are the only girl that has ever touched my heart the way you have. _You _are the only one I have ever loved. _You_ are my only.

"I will never love anyone else except for you my love."

"Alright then. That is the only thing I need to hear." He quickly got up off the ground and reached into his pocket, revealing a small velvet box that Esme did not see.

"Let me do this properly." He knelt down on one knee and opened the box to divulge a large diamond and emerald ring.

"Esmeralda ? I love you, and _will_ _always _love you every single day of our lives together. Will you please make me the happiest man on this planet and agree to be my wife?" His eyes burned to hers with an intensity that made her blush.

"Of course!" She bent down and threw her arms around him.

He slipped the ring on her third finger and smiled. Esme had gone from raped, in love with Frollo, and engaged to him all in a matter of hours. But not one bit did she feel like things were too rushed. Things were finally turning around for her.

"My fiancé." He said looking at the ring and her face. "My sweet, sweet fiancé." He caressed her cheek with his fingers.

For a moment they just gazed at each other. The green of her eyes sparkled like no other stars in the universe. His blue-grey eyes burned with passion.

"I-I should probably alert the servants and the church to have everything ready." He said at last. "The wedding should take place in a week."

Esme's face fell. "We have to wait that long?" She asked, saddened by the idea.

"Your impatience flatters me. My dear, I would marry you _right NOW_ if I could. But preparations must be made."

"Oh, I understand." She nodded glumly.

Claude bent down to kiss her one last time before standing fully erect.

"Let us go." He took her hand in his and departed out the door.

_A/N: This chapter was really awesome to write I think. Hooray! Esme is finally going to marry Frollo! And Phoebus will definitely not be there to spoil their special day. Please leave reviews! _


	3. Fitting

_One day before the wedding…_

"Miss, you look absolutely stunning in that gown!" One of the maids said to her.

"Thank you." Esme replied, pirouetting in front of the large mirror to see how she looked at every angle. She smiled to herself. Claude was going to love this dress on her.

This was the last time she was trying on the dress before the wedding. The dress was long, covering her feet. It was strapless and had tiny little sparkling beads sewn to it so it glimmered in the sunlight. When she asked Claude if it was expensive he just smirked at her and pushed her deeper into the mattress…

Speaking of whom, Claude had not seen Esme in the dress yet. In fact, he had not seen her at _all _today yet. He said this was the "traditional" way.

So she did not argue.

The ceremony was to be held at Notre-Dame. Of course. She had insisted to Claude that she wished to invite her gypsy friends to share in their special day. After much deliberation, and kisses from Esme, she had gotten her way. It was odd almost how much she could get from him just by moving a certain way, or touching him in certain spot. To everything else he was in control. But to her body he was completely vulnerable. A factor that she kept to herself. There was no need of him to know her secret weapon… It may come in handy some day…

The only nerve-wracking thing Esme could think of about the ceremony was the people that _Claude _had invited. All of his fellow judges would be in attendance. What would they think of him now? Would they lose their respect for him because he was marrying a girl like her? And so suddenly?

But she decided finally that it did not matter. So what if there were whispers and side-long glances? The two of them loved each other and that was all that should be taken into consideration.

There were to be no bridesmaids or groomsmen either. Partly because neither of them knew anyone that would fit the roles, and partly because the both decided they did not want any.

One thing that had Esme excited for was the transfer of her sleeping chambers. For now she had been sleeping in the bedroom situated next to his. But after tomorrow they would be able to sleep in the same bed.

Of course, they sometimes would lay down in bed together during one of their spontaneous kissing frenzies, but every time Claude reached his hands to touch Esme in her most forbidden place, he made himself stop and just wrap his arms around her. Once or twice the two of them got really close to breaking down.

They were both breathing heavily in bed, clothed but as close as clothed bodies could be. Esme had her legs wrapped around his body and he was in nothing by his hosiery. His robes had been nearly torn from his body as Esme pushed him onto the bed.

At first, none of them objected to the other. But then, as Esme's clothes began to come off because of Claude's wandering hand…they would stop everything and leave each other alone for a half hour. That was how it had to be. Otherwise Claude was sure he would have a spot in Hell especially reserved for him.

Claude continued to tell himself this and things became easier. He was able to control his feelings. At least for a little while. Soon, he would be in his own personal heaven.

At long last.

_A/N: Okay, kind of short chapter… I know! But do not worry because the next chapter will be up very soon! Would love reviews!_


	4. The Wedding

_Wedding Day!_

Claude awakened early in the morning despite the fact that the ceremony was not to take place until four in the afternoon.

He decided that he would read to kill some time.

Wandering into his study, he looked at the many books upon books that were located among the shelves. He ran is finger against them and let out a sigh. It was no use. He just was not in the mood for reading. This was odd! Usually all he ever wanted to do was lavish himself among the many volumes in here. But right now, all he wanted to read was Esme. His bride. His mind was continuously wandering to her and how they would spend the evening together.

A sudden feeling came to him between his legs. It was hard not to get excited about the matter. This was something he had wanted since the first day he had laid eyes upon her. Right at that moment he knew he had to have her.

Claude wondered if Esme was awake or not yet. He wanted to see her so badly! But he knew he was not going to be able to see her until she was walking down the aisle.

Claude but his lower lip in anticipation, smiling to himself at the thought of what her new name would be: _Esmeralda Frollo._ He sighed in happiness and went to sit as his desk.

For a moment he just drummed his fingers on the desktop thinking of something to for himself to do.

He picked up a piece of parchment and began to pen Esme's full new name. Over and over again he wrote it. He wrote it until he was out of ink.

Now he had three pieces of paper with "Esmeralda Frollo" written all over them. He stuck one of them on the wall of his study, one on the wall of his bedchamber and the last one he kept hidden away in his robe pocket.

The only explanation he could think of as to why he did this is he wanted the word to know how lucky he was. He wanted the maids to see Esme's new name, he wanted the servants to see Esme's new name, and he wanted to scream to the world Esme's new name. Claude felt exuberant. Today he was marrying her. The one true love of his life.

Claude burst into tears of absolute joy.

After a few hours had passed he decided he would eat some breakfast. It was already nine in the morning.

The servants greeted him with big smiles and congratulations, those of which he gladly accepted.

"Excuse me Margaret," Claude pulled her aside. "Could you tell me if Esme has wakened up yet?"

"Sir, she is up. Shall I send for her to come?"

"No, no. I am not to see her until the wedding…" A dreamy look entered his eyes and he stared off into space picturing his angel…

"Ahem… Sir?" Margaret asked.

"Hmm? Oh yes, where was I… Yes, I would just like for you to give this note to her." He extracted the paper out of his pocket that had "Esmeralda Frollo" written all over it. He handed it over to Margaret who was looking at it with curious eyes.

"Just tell her, 'only a few more hours'."

"Yes sir. I will do that."

"Thank you."

For breakfast he had some toast. Nothing to heavy, but nothing too light. He ate each bite with care, chewing his food slowly to make the time go by faster.

After that was over, it was time to start getting ready.

Since he had five hours, he thought he might take a long hot bath. He wanted to look his absolute best for Esme. He scrubbed and washed every part and surface of his body twice, along with rinsing and repeating the shampoo process.

When that was done he stepped out of the tub and began drying himself.

It was traditional for a judge to be married in a special kind of robes so that is what he dressed in. The difference between his judicial robes and his marriage robes were that instead of the billowy black and purple, it was black and red. The same color red as Esme's dress.

He gave himself a once over before leaving his bedchamber.

When he looked, he saw a man with stress lines and granite hollow eyes. A stab of pain hit him for a moment. Was this really happening? Did Esme really love him? Did she _really _wish to be married to _him? _The man who was fifteen years older than she was? What did she see in him as far as looks went? Not that looks were everything… It just seemed to him like someone with such angelic features would want someone with god-like qualities to match.

The only thing he liked about himself were his muscles. But you could not notice them when he was shirtless or anything. They were lean and compact. You would never be able to tell he was strong.

Claude sadly did not think himself to be all too handsome. Mostly because most people feared him. It was alright that most men feared him, but more to the point, most _women _feared him. He could never get close to them without having them shrink in fear. He never had a real relationship before.

This was one of the reasons he was so in love with Esme. She had not been frightened by him. She did not flee. She looked into his eyes and saw everything she wanted. She _saw _him. She saw through the mask of power and straight into his soul and the way he really felt.

Claude found himself smiling vaguely at the thought. And so with that he adjusted his chaperone and left the Palace of Justice for the cathedral of Notre-Dame.

He entered the carriage.

"Where to today sir?" The driver asked being completely polite, more so than usual.

It was because _no one _wanted to ruin Judge Claude Frollo's wedding day.

So naturally, no one mentioned anything about whom he was marrying.

"Notre-Dame cathedral." He replied, slightly surprised that it should even be a question. But despite his tad annoyance, he felt excited butterflies. This was _it. _

When they arrived, he walked in and found most of the guests already seated.

Good.

"Good day your Grace." The priest greeted him.

"Hello." He returned with a smile.

Claude glanced into the crowd and spotted all of the Judges and several…gypsies. He just bit his tongue though, reminding himself that having these people here would make his Esme happy.

"We are almost ready sir. We are just waiting on Miss Esme. She is just finishing up getting dressed."

Claude smiled to himself at the thought. For some reason, it amused him.

"Okay, she is ready!" Called the maid who was assisting her.

Claude wanted to push everyone out of the way and have her in his arms. It had been a while since he had kissed her…twenty four whole hours!

But he tuned himself around so he would not spoil the moment.

The music began playing, and that was his cue.

He walked down the aisle alone.

He was greeted with bows of the head and smiles. From his fellow judges and even from the gypsies. There were only five or six of them but they stood out. They wore vibrant colors that could be seen from a mile away.

They bowed their heads to him as he passed by them. Polite as ever.

When he had finally reached the front, he hook hands with the priest before turning around to face the crowd.

A few seconds of music played until the organist began morphing the ballad into a new melody.

The entire crowd stood up and looked behind them.

And then…

_Oh! _There she was! Holding a bouquet of red and white roses, she walked down the aisle.

Claude's heart took off like wings on a helicopter.

She smiled as she saw the way he was looking at her. This caused her to blush almost as red as her dress.

The dress fitted her well. It was not too modest, but not too risqué. Claude's eyes were wandering from her face and to her chest, and then her torso…he had to pull his eyes up.

Esme smiled at him also giving him a once over. He took her breath away.

And then Claude'e eye happened to wander to who was on Esme's arm escorting her down the aisle.

Clopin

Claude felt a little confused; Esme had never said anything about this. But then he chose to just let it go. Nothing, not even the King of Gypsies would ruin this marriage.

When they finally reached the front, Clopin gave Esme a quick peck on the cheek. "Congratulations Esme. I'm so happy for you." He said to her quietly.

Esme smiled at him. "Thank you. Thank you very, very much."

Then Clopin proceeded to give Claude an unexpected hug.

"Take care of my little sister. I was not sure about this marriage at first, but I have never seen her as happy as she is now. She really loves you. So don't try anything funny." Clopin gave him a pat on the back.

"I will. Thank you for accepting this." Claude shook his hand.

Turning back to Esme, Claude saw her smile ear to ear. My God was she beautiful!

"Dearly beloved, we re gathered here today in the eyes of God the Father Almighty to untie this couple in the sacrament of Holy Matrimony."

The mass continued.

Finally, after much anticipation, it was time for the rings and the vows at would seal them together forever.

"Place the ring on Miss Esme's third finger and repeat after me: I, Claude Frollo,"

"I, Claude Frollo,"

"Take Esmeralda,"

"Take Esmeralda," His voice was like dripping honey from its comb. So sweet and earnest. The baritones of his voice echoed loud and clear throughout the church so anyone inside of it would be able to hear.

"To be my wedded wife,"

"To be _my _wedded wife,"

"In sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, for better or worse,"

"In sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, for better or worse,

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Claude felt tears coming.

"Now, Esme, place the ring on Claude's third finger and repeat the words after me…"

Esme did so, saying each word in a clear and bold voice.

"Claude Frollo and Esmeralda, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you man and wife." There was a pause from the priest. "You may kiss your bride."

Claude was bliss. He bent down far enough so his lips could meet hers. They were now bounded to each other. This one kiss had been the signing of a contract to each other.

It was hard for Claude to stop. He began moving to her lower lip, his tongue tracing the outline.

Hi heart rate was galloping furiously as was Esme's.

Some people cleared their throats. When the two of them pulled away, it was impossible not to see the sheer happiness on their faces.

"I love you Mrs. Claude Frollo. More than my own life." He very quietly whispered.

"I love you too."

That was when she saw the tears spilling down his pallid cheeks.

She wiped his tear away with her fingertips and smiled.

"I am so…so _happy_." He remarked.

"So am I. My God I love you so much." She embraced him.

"Uh, Mister and Mrs.? You are supposed to walk back down the aisle together." The priest whispered.

"Oh…" Claude replied.

So he took Esme's hand and sprinted down the aisle. The entered the awaiting carriage and returned to the Palace.

(No reception followed the ceremony).

In the carriage, Esme sat on Claude's lap stroking his face.

His eyes were closed and there was a smile etched subtly upon his face.

The ceremony had lasted about an hour and forty five minutes, so it was about six thirty in the evening.

When they arrived back at the Palace the two of them ran inside.

Claude arched an eyebrow t his wife wondering what she was planning for them to do now.

She grinned deviously and pulled him up the stairs towards his, now THEIR bedchamber.

Once again the excited butterflies returned to his stomach.

They entered the room and Claude locked the door.

Esme looked at him and smiled. She took both of his bony hand in hers and led him to his giant bed.

First, he bent down to kiss her, sending a flaring sensation between his legs. His knees began shaking. His kiss grew hungrier, moving to her neck. He wrapped his around her pressing themselves together.

Esme put her hands on his back. She was dangerously close to one of his very sensitive spots.

He let out a groan.

That was when he began undressing her. Carefully though, so not to ruin her beautiful gown. His hands roamed all over her body, unzipping and untying…

Once she was wearing nothing, he pushed her down onto the bed.

Esme was just as eager as he was feeling her own arousal. She wanted him so badly!

"Claude…" She moaned.

Claude felt himself go under severe pressure. It begged for release.

Then he thrust himself into her, throwing his head back and yelling her name in deep satisfaction.

She screamed digging her nails into his moonlit skin.

"Are…you okay?" He asked a little worried.

"Just fine. Keep going. Oh GOD KEEP GOING!" She urged him.

He carried on coming in and out of her faster and faster. His height was coming.

"Oh…OH! ESME!" He screeched as his height hit him. He felt liquid leave him draining into her.

Then it was her turn. It hit her and she could only yell his name while pushing him closer and closer to her body.

When her height had passed the lay on to of each other panting, but deeply satisfied.

"Are you sure you were a virgin before this?" She teased resting her head on his chest.

"Yes." He sighed and put his arms around her. He loved the feeling of how their bodies touched. "My beautiful, beautiful wife." He murmured against her hair. He inhaled her scent of sweet and exotic spices letting the odor cloud up his mind. "I love you so much." He sighed.

"I love you…so very much." She replied feeling his nose grazing around in her hair.

She then craned hr neck up so she could kiss him. The kiss she gave him was soft, sort of like the ending. The kiss was a way to say that they were done making love for the night.

This was the beginning of a very long and happy life together.

_A/N: It finally happened! This was a fun chapter to write. Thanks to everyone who reads!_


	5. His Weakness

In the morning they both awakened to the sound of Notre-Dame's bells resonating throughout the city.

"Good morning my sweet." Esme said looking into his granite eyes.

"Hello love." He replied with a good morning kiss. A mere chaste gesture. Anything further would prevent him from getting out of bed!

Claude got out of bed to get dressed. His hair was messed up beyond belief, a quality which Esme was fondly admiring.

But he immediately smoothed the strands back into place like he always did.

"Are you hungry?" He asked fixing his eyes upon her.

"Yes." She replied while dressing.

"Then I shall feed you." He told her with a slight smirk.

They held hands while walking down the stairs receiving quite a few glances from the servants.

"Claude?" Esme stopped walking and looked up at him.

"Hmm?" He asked, momentarily distracted by her green eyes.

"Now that you are married, are people going to think less of you?"

Claude put his knuckles to her cheek, softly caressing her.

"Well, to be honest, usually judges who remain celibate and never marry are more respected because everyone thinks it means they are closer to the church."

"So does that mean you are not going to be as respected?" Esme asked, fearful that she would be the reason for his decline in power.

"I do not know." He absentmindedly tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "If I had to guess I would say my marriage to you will have no fact on my position."

"Are you sure? Because I do not want to be the reason you become different in the eyes of your employees."

"What do you mean by that Esme?"

"Well, I mean that I do not want people to think that just because you are married you are going to become a softy."

Claude threw his head back and laughed.

"That's funny. No, I may be married and vulnerable around you, but no one else can make me feel soft."

Esme laughed to herself. Did he realize he had just confessed to her his biggest weakness?

"Oh, so you feel…" She positioned her back against his stomach and put his arms around her. "Vulnerable around me?" She said seductively. Why not have a little fun with her power-wielding husband?

Claude's mouth went dry.

She moved in front of him, her rear end brushing him.

He grasped the railing for support as she turned around and put her arms over his neck.

Already, by this one action, he was feeling very much aroused and incoherent.

Esme felt in control of her husband as of now, and holding the power felt good. Who knew that such a strong powerful man would give up for such a small gesture?

"Aren't….y-you hungry?" He asked right before a moan came from him.

"Yes. But kissing you is a better alternative." She said simply, kissing his neck in his most sensitive spot.

"Es…me… We…we cannot…" He struggled with forming a sentence.

"We can. This is your house remember?" She murmured, her hot breath tickling him.

"Servants. Maids…" He said as he groaned and closed his eyes.

"Order them to stay downstairs. I need you right _now. _I cannot wait to go back in the bedroom. NOW." Esme said pulling up his robe.

"Es…me…I…" His hands touched her most private place causing her to moan with pleasure.

Claude wanted to stop this. Then…he did not want to stop this. He wanted to save himself from embarrassment if someone happened to come by. Then…he wanted to give his Esme what she so dearly needed and desired from him.

So he quickly pulled away from her and ordered all the maids and servants to remain downstairs for an hour at the least. No one questioned him.

He returned to Esme who full on attacked him, sending to the ground.

"Make love to me Claude." She pleaded. "Please!"

Claude tore her nightdress off of her and took his clothes off as well.

When they had finished, they were both lying in the hallway sweaty and out of breath, lying in the middle of the hallway.

"Are you satisfied now my wife?" Claude asked with a smirk.

All she could do was nod with fervor.

"Good. But I will tell you now; this is the last time I will make love to you on the hallway floor!" He sounded annoyed as he adjusted his collar.

Esme just rolled her eyes.

"I will not risk to having you and I humiliated in case someone sees what we have just done."

"Okay then." But she knew he would very well give her what she wanted if she moved the right way. He was all talk. He could stand there and say he would never make love to her on the floor of a hallway again; he could make it seem as if he held all the power. But she knew she held all of the power in her body. She could make him do anything. He was absolutely powerless against her.

"Shall I get you something to eat now?" He asked, still a tad annoyed that he had let her get the best of him.

"Yes."

One they had arrived down stairs in the banquet hall, the cook was immediately present.

"What will it be for breakfast this morning master?"

Claude looked at Esme.

"Esme?"

"Uh, maybe some eggs?" She replied, not used to being waited on.

"What about you master?" The cook asked.

"Just bring out some assorted fruit please."

"As you wish." And she turned and departed leaving Claude and Esme alone again.

"So what would you like to do today?" She asked taking a seat next to him.

"Well, I have taken the next few weeks off…I was thinking maybe we could go on our honeymoon…" He trailed off awkwardly.

"Oh that would be grand!" She set his hand on top if his.

"Did you have in mind a location we could go to?" She asked.

Claude seemed like he was in a better mood when he answered her.

"No…actually." He admitted.

"Well, we can talk about it after breakfast." She told him as the food arrived.

During their meal Claude and Esme talked about nothing in particular, just random things that came to their minds. There was no more talk of the hallway sequence.

After, Claude suggested they go for a walk inside the palace. They walked hand in hand through the corridors.

"What place have you always wanted to visit?" He asked as they passed a large map of the world that was hanging on the wall.

"I really do not know. I have never been able to afford to go anywhere out of France, so it never really crossed my mind. Where do you want to go?"

"Well," He chuckled, that deep baritone voice echoing off the walls, "I have been all over Europe countless times… If I had to name a few favorites I would say Germany, Poland, Italy-"

"_Italy? _I would _love _to go to Italy! Can we honeymoon there Claude?" She smiled eagerly.

"How can I say no to you my angel?" And he bent down to kiss her. "I will make the arrangements so we can leave tomorrow morning."

"Alright." Esme replied. She suddenly put her arms around him unexpectedly.

Claude was surprised but the sudden embracement. He could feel his heart rate quickly beginning to climb. But he wanted to resist her incase she had a plan to drag him to the floor.

But she did not proceed to kiss him, she just hugged him. Sometime you did not need anything too physical to show your love.

Esme loved the feel of his silky velvet robes against her body, his cold rings pressed against her… She loved the way he made her feel like a woman when he kissed her.

When they kissed, it literally took her breath away. He knew all of her sensitive spots and he knew how to make her feel good. She loved that he loved her with an intensity that would make the sun look dull. She loved how she made him feel. H deserved to be loved. By her. A man who has never been shown real affection, who needed special attention in this area. A man who needed his icy heart to be warmed by the fires of love. Her love.

Because he loved her more than anything except God himself. He was ready to burn down all of Paris to find her. In a way…she was now finding this rather romantic.

Now, she never thought of running. Leaving him felt like a punch in the gut.

Automatically, she gripped him tighter, burying her head in his chest. She then looked up at him to find his chin resting on head. His hat was a bit crooked.

Esme kissed his nose. Just like she had that day at the festival. Only this time she did not slam his hat down in front of his face.

"Claude, have an idea…" She began.

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Oh?"

"Remember at the festival, when I sat on you lap and kissed your nose…?"

"I remember." He answered, the memory flooding through him. "It was the day I first saw you. The day you stole my heart." He smiled.

"Well, I would like to reenact that scene…if you catch my drift…" She said wondering how willing he was going to be for this. After all, for one thing, Esme was sure this was going to lead to sex. Again. And not in their bedroom.

"I…know what you mean." Claude however did not know where this would lead, r what she was planning to do, but he decided to see.

"Let's go into your courtroom." She suggested playfully tugging at his robes.

Claude nodded his stomach full of those excited butterflies.

They entered the courtroom.

"Now, you just here in your chair and watch. Just like at the festival."

"Alright."

"I will be right back." She told him. She walked into another room. When she returned she was wearing an outfit similar to that of which she wore at the festival.

And, like at the festival, she had the satisfaction of watching Claude's eyes pop out of his head, and him lean foreword to get a better view.

Esme got up onto the long table in front of him and began to dance.

Claude's heart rate was very, very fast. This was his fantasy. She was dancing for him alone.

"Look at that…_disgusting display!" _He said to an imaginary captain next to him.

Esme pulled out a scarf from her dress and leapt onto his judicial chair.

"This is my favorite part." She whispered, her breath ticking his ear. She put the scarf around his neck and pulled him towards her. And then…she placed a juicy kiss on the very tip of his nose.

When she pulled away all too quickly she slammed his hat down on his face.

Claude began to laugh as she jumped back onto the able and began to dance again.

"I am sorry your honor." She said when he had wrenched the scarf from his neck. "Maybe you should…arrest me for my misconduct." She smiled provocatively at him.

Claude felt himself get all hot.

"My angel, I would rather chase after you as you tried to get away. Just like the festival." He smirked and with that jumped out of his chair and came at her.

She began running through the large courtroom.

Claude pushed himself to run faster to catch up with her. He caught her by her waist and they went tumbling to the floor.

He claimed her ruby lips. His kiss was urgent. He kissed her long and hard.

Esme put her hands on the sides of his face, pulling hi closer to her.

"You are…under arrest for being…the most beautiful…angelic…woman in the world." He whispered into her ear between kisses. "Who has stolen my heart away."

"What is my sentence Dear Judge?" She replied sliding her hands under his robes, tugging teasingly at his hosiery.

Claude knew what they were about to do. He felt weak because he told her that he would not make love to her again on the hallway floor. But then again…this was no so much a hallway….

_Oh never mind! _He told himself. He pulled her closer to him.

"Your sentence is a lifetime with _me._"

"Well if you really think that is a _punishment…_" She answered mockingly.

"Well, you also have to please me." He said with a malicious smile.

"I will do my best your honor." She laughed, removing the first layer of his robes. Then the next, and the next, and the next until only her clothes separated her and his bare skin.

"So far you are doing quite well my delicious prisoner." He said as he wrapped his arms around her now naked body.

They both began to touch each other intimately. Esme turned up the heat by rubbing herself between his legs. He moaned a sigh of passion and then, they made love.

When they finished they were panting on the courtroom floor.

Wow. They had made love twice in the last two hours. Their needs were simply too great to ignore though! If Claude chose to neglect his needs, it would only cause him pain. There was nothing he could do except succumb to what he and Esme both needed.

"I love you darling. Forever and always." She murmured.

"Now there is no possible way I am lessening your sentence due to good behavior." He joked as they began to redress themselves.

"Fine with me. I want you forever."

Hearing Esme speak these words…to hear them coming off of her tongue…made him completely swell with happiness. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Well I better go and make the arrangements for our honeymoon trip to Italy." He kissed her briefly before they left the courtroom hand in hand again.

_A/N: In this chapter we got to see how powerless Claude Frollo really is to Esme's body. I think its sort of funny…_


	6. Plans and Departure

Claude had told Esme she could explore the palace while he went to make the plans.

Esme found herself in Claude's study, a room that she had never yet been in.

The room was quite large. Larger than their bedroom. The walls were mostly bookshelves with a countless amount of books on them. A very large oak or pine desk was situated in one of the corners. It had parchment and books and quills strewn about its surface.

Esme approached the desk. She sat down in the fine leather chair with her legs on the seat.

Then, she noticed a certain book with…a title that caught her eye. It was a book labeled, "Journal".

Esme thanked the heavens she could read; Clopin had insisted that they all learn.

Should she open the book and read it? What if Claude returned and caught her in the act? This was a violation of his privacy. But, she thought to herself, what could he possibly want to hide?

She was dying to know what he had written, so she opened the book and let her eyes wander among his words. The first entry she saw was,

5 January

_Tomorrow is that bloody festival. I do not understand why we do not just put an end to it already. It is just an excuse for those lowly people to mix with the heathens all in a drunken stupor. It is not at all entertaining unless you are drunk, something I will never allow myself to be. Shameful! But unfortunately as it happens, I must be in attendance, watching the gypsy dancers and the crowning of the King of Fools. What a waste of precious time that could be spent reading! It pains me to think that I will be giving up this time. I do hope tomorrow's events pass rather quickly. But for now, I must be off to attend mass. I will pray for the heathens to realize their faults._

Next to this entry was another one:

6 January

_Quasimodo has been thinking of going to the Festival of Fools. I have made myself very clear that he is forbidden to attend. The poor boy just does not understand that the world has no mercy for matters he has no control over. His deformities are not of his doing. His parents were heathens. In the womb of a witch was where he was developed. It is no wonder. I was doing him a favor by taking him in. The gypsies would most likely just teach him in their ways. I have saved one soul from Hell. _

_I also have hired a new captain of the guard. Phoebus is what he is called by. He seems to have all the qualities that will whip my men into shape. Ha, well, it is time for the festival. My God watch over me and keep me close to his heart…_

Then there was an entry from the same day that was scribbled out rather quickly…

6 January-Later than evening

_Why has the Lord placed such a heavy cross upon my shoulders? Why does it seem like the Devil has tempted me with the forbidden fruit? Today at the festival there was a woman, no, an _ANGEL _that danced upon the stage. How beautiful she was! How raven was her hair! How emerald were her eyes! I felt something inside of me stir. A feeling had long ago buried. But she, this angel on earth has resurfaced it. Oh Maria, help me! Please! Her eyes, how they scorch my soul! Those ruby lips…the moment they were placed on the flesh of my nose, ignited the beating of a new heart within me. I knew at that precise moment I would somehow make her mine. I had to. My heart has never known such strong emotions. Not having her will lead to my fall. My death. The end of Judge Claude Frollo. Dance La Esmeralda…DANCE! I see her every time I close my eyes. The scene of her coming onto my lap plays over and over and over again in my head never giving a rest. The swing of her hips, the curves of her luscious body… I still feel her on me, her lips on my body… I need more. I need her hand trailing the length of my body…her lips grazing on the plains of my torso…her roaming hands feeling every part of me… I need the feeling me inside of her… She has tempted me with the most unholy thoughts. I have never imagined my mind to be dirtied with thoughts of…that. But in a puff of purple smoke, my mind was no longer virgin. It was too late. I could not look away from her if I even wanted to. She had me. She had me from that first beat of her tambourine against her gorgeous thigh. I belonged to her. I could never escape this. I felt something deep inside me screaming. This burning desire I have to…to… She makes me weak in the knees. Oh Lord, I need her. And the way she helped the boy! I saw a kind young woman who had all the features of something that had fallen from heaven. I knew that I loved her. But how can this gypsy angel ever grow to love a man like me? As far as she knows, I am despicable. Every one of her kind despises me. She was taught to do the same. _

_Oh Maria, help me! She MUST understand this…this…BURNING and SMOLDERING love I have for her that runs through my veins. _

_Esmeralda…her name is like sweet nectar dripping from a flower. It lingers on my lips as I whisper it into the darkness. Esme… A sweet little nickname I have heard her be called by. Esme… The woman I love. The one who has stolen my heart in a matter of seconds. The one I am most vulnerable to…_

_I need this woman in my life. I need her body against mine… I need her… Oh how I need her…_

Esme was gasping as she read her beloved's words. His love was…more than she could have ever imagined. It was sincere and bold. She quickly closed the book and returned it to its place on his desk. She thought about what she had just read. Claude…he had been in pain at not having her… A tear formed in her eye.

She brought her legs up onto the chair and wrapped her arms around them.

Well, he had to suffer no more because she was his. No matter what fate threw at them.

"I love you Claude. I love you, I love you, I love you." She whispered to herself.

And with that, she felt like she had to tell him. She stood up and left his study to go in search of him.

He was not in his courtroom making the arrangements, nor was he in the drawing room. She found him at the dining room table talking to a man who was about half of his height.

"…by ship yes. I would like to arrive there in at least three days if possible." His deep voice sent Goosebumps all over her body.

"Yes sir, I shall go right away to ready the ship." The man stood up and bowed before exiting the room.

Esme was facing the back of Claude's head so he could not see her.

He began drumming his fingers on the table top and began…_whistling? _She had never heard such a happy sound come from this man. The tune he was whistling was the son she had danced to at the festival. He then ran his fingers through his hair and lowered his head to the table top.

Esme decided to approach him. Very quietly she danced on her toes to the back of his chair. Without him noticing, she slipped under the table making sure the long table cloth kept her hidden. She sat in front him and observed the elevations of his stomach as he inhaled and exhaled.

Then she playfully glided a finger up his robes. Immediately she felt him stiffen. She heard a low half groan half chuckle escape him. She then climbed out from her hiding spot and proceeded to position herself on his lap.

"Surprise." She whispered. She felt his heartbeat pick up as her lips brushed his cheek. "Are the plans all set?" She asked against his neck.

"I…" It was very hard for Claude to be rational when she was intimate with him like this. "Ye-yes." He closed his eyes and pushed himself into her grasp.

"Do we…leave tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"Morning." He said just as he moaned.

She then pulled her lips away from his body and rested her head on his chest.

His heart was pounding at an intense speed. His breathing was still irregular. Claude put his arms around her protectively.

"Esme, can I ask you something?" He inquired.

"Anything."

"Would you…if you had the chance to leave me…and go live back with the gypsies in the Court of Miracles…would you?"

Esme gazed deep into his eyes. They were uneasy and held worry. She took his hands in hers.

"No, I would not. I would stay with you." She stroked the sides of his face. "You are my husband and I love you. I do not even want to think of leaving you."

Claude closed his eyes and seemed to exhale a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He whispered. "I just…I am so in bloody love with you that the thought of not having you as my own makes me want to end my life."

"SHH!" She put her finger to his lips. "Do not speak like that! I…can not…bear the thought of you…dead." She put her head down as a tear ran down her cheek. She grasped his robes between her fingers and held him to her.

Then Claude leaned in and kissed her tears away. "I am sorry. I just wanted you to know exactly how I feel." He continued to kiss her cheek. "The thought of not having you here with me is simply unbearable." He shook his head.

"I promise you I am never going anywhere. Even if I wanted to I could not. I am drawn to you like moths are drawn to the light. I will never leave you."

He smiled at her softly and cradled her.

"Now can I ask _you _something?" She asked.

"Yes." He played with a few locks of her dark hair.

"Why do you hate gypsies?" Her eyes burned to his looking for an answer.

Claude sighed before answering. "I suppose in order to answer that I will have to tell you a little story…

I was a young boy back then, probably about thirteen. My brother Jehan and I were going for a walk on a cool September evening. The trees were beginning to change, marking the end of summer.

We were just passing by a gypsy display when one of them beckoned for my brother and me to come forward. Now Jehan being only eight or nine was excited by the vibrant colors they wore and their exotic looks.

Jehan quickly went to greet them, but I held his hand fast. 'No,' I told him. When he asked why I told him that they were strangers and we did not know whether or not they were good or evil." Claude paused and rubbed his brow.

"Jehan continued to pester me, quite ardently in fact. So I ended up dragging myself to the show. Only three others were there.

The gypsy man began to tell a tale about a magical cave somewhere in Africa…

Jehan looked like he was having the time of his life. And I have to admit, I enjoyed the story a tad bit myself.

But just as the story teller was finishing up, a female gypsy came from behind and went into out pockets to steal our pocket money.

I was outraged! I tried to run after them when they tried to flee, but they kicked me down. Being a thirteen year old I had n real power to do anything against them.

It was then I knew in my heart that that those…those, heathens were no good. They were like dirt trapped on the bottom of a shoe. I knew someday I was going to be old enough to start having my opinion heard.

So I solemnly swore to myself I would someday become someone in power who could eliminate the gypsy vermin from the streets of Paris." Claude finished staring off in the distance.

"And, you still wish to do that?" Esme asked.

"Now I only wish to get rid of the foul ones. The ones that truly causing harm and destruction. You see Esme, once I met you…my view on your kind altered. I saw there were gypsies who were…good."

Esme smiled. "I'm so glad." She hugged him. "Well, I think I should begin packing if we are to leave in the morning."

"Oh, er," He looked embarrassed. "I have already had everything packed in advance to save time…" He admitted turning a light pink.

"Oh, that's good then." She replied hopping off of him.

"I went out earlier this morning and purchased some new…clothes for you and I to wear." For some reason he blushed as he said this. Esme did not know what to make of his embarrassment.

"Thank you love." She replied.

"Yes, now all we have to do is wait."

That evening, Claude climbed into bed with Esme, who had already fallen asleep.

He gazed lovingly at her before trailing his hand down the length of her body. He shuddered, the electric feeling never leaving his fingertips.

Claude sighed and pulled the covers on him. He molded himself to the curve of her body where he drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Claude shook Esme awake in the morning, already dressed and ready to go.

"Esme, love? You must wake up now. The ship will be leaving in half of an hour. I already have everything at the dock."

Esme groaned at the early hour of the day, but reluctantly forced herself out of the warmth of the bed.

They entered the carriage where they advanced toward the dock. Esme sat close to Claude leaning her head on his shoulder.

When they arrived, instead of having the very tired Esme walk, he put his arm under her knees and carried her onto the ship.

They had the ship to themselves except for the captain and the crew who were to be serving them.

Claude set her down when their feet were firmly planted on the deck of the ship. He watched her carefully, seeing how she reacted to all of this.

Esme found she was becoming more and more anxious as she waited for the ship to cast off. This was the first time she had ever left the country. And to be honest, it made her slightly nervous. Without knowing it, she absentmindedly took a hold of Claude's hand in hers.

He looked down at his wife whose eyes were wandering all around the ship. She then fixed her eyes upon him.

"I'm a little nervous…" She admitted to him.

He arched an eyebrow at her, a tad bit confused. "You are nervous? But we have already…."

"No! Not nervous about _that! _Of course not! I mean about leaving the country for the first time. It is sort of strange. All my life I have only seen France. Now to be going to another country…it is sort of surreal."

"Oh…" He said, relieved. "Well you have nothing to worry about. I will be by your side at all times. Nothing shall ever harm you." His fingertips kissed her locks of hair gently before pulling her into an embracement. He kissed her tenderly. It was not urgent like it was when he was aroused by her; it was just a caring, loving kiss to show his love for her.

"We are all ready to leave sir." The captain said approaching them.

Claude broke the kiss, however kept his arm around Esme's waist. She was a little embarrassed and shrunk into his chest.

"Thank you. We will just wander about the ship for the time being."

"Yes sir."

The anchor was hoisted and all the ropes were detached.

Off they were to Italy.


	7. Discussions

It was getting dimmer and dimmer outside as the ship advanced out to the open sea.

Esme and Claude had been looking around the ship when thy noticed the change in atmosphere.

"It is getting late," Claude murmured as he looked out toward the endless stretch of open in front of him. "Perhaps we should go into the bedroom."

"Can't we stay out here a little while longer?" Esme protested. "I like the breeze…"

"Alright." He took Esme's hand and guided her towards the back of the ship. There was a small little door that led to a room that was screened off from the rest of the ship. The walls of the room were all screen, so you could lookout and se everything. There was a large bed swathed in the whitest of white sheets.

"This is amazing…" She breathed. She reached out to touch the white bed just to be sure it was real…

Claude did not say anything. He just remained quiet watching Esme's every move. His eyes stuck to her face like glue.

Esme walked around the bed, letting the rocking of the ship be fully felt under her feet. There was something about this moment that she wanted to savor… Something she wanted to keep special.

She approached Claude then slowly watching as his eyes stayed among her. When she was close enough so she was touching his chest his mouth parted slightly and his eyes gazed down upon her.

Esme looked not at his eyes, but at his chest, thinking about everything. She was on her honeymoon with Judge Claude Frollo. Judge…Claude…Frollo… He loved her so dearly, and she reciprocated the feeling. She let the silk of his robes linger between her fingers. She took one of his hands in hers and examined it. The top was pallid and his fingers were long. She turned his hand over to reveal his palm lines.

"This line here," She whispered, "means you need something only one person can give you. And this one," She pointed to one that ran along side the first one "means you are hopeful for this." Esme sighed as she realized that she had always been what he needed. She was _born _to love him. Otherwise…one line told her that he had a cruel side that could only be tamed by this one person. His whole hand was a sad love story. And this love story was not about the damsel in distress, rather, the most powerful man in Paris. This man who needed love. Only the kind of love Esmeralda could give him.

Claude looked at Esme as she studied his hand. He looked at his hand as well wondering how she could tell so much about him from lines. And it was one thing that she was able to tell these things about him, another thing was how bloody _true _it was.

Esme turned his hand back over and looked deep into his clear blue eyes.

"I love you." She leaned in and kissed his chest.

"I love you Esme." He replied with one hand behind her neck. He progressed to kiss her fully on the lips, lightly using his tongue inside of her mouth.

A sound emerged from Esme's throat as he maneuvered his way around her mouth.

"Esme…" He began.

"Yes, yes, I would like to." She said looking into his eyes knowing exactly what he both needed and wanted.

He smiled at her ability to know what he needed with a glance.

"But first, I would like to give you something…" He went into the luggage that had been placed in the bedroom and put something in his robe. When he turned back to Esme she was looking at him with curious eyes.

"I had thought of you when I saw this and knew you would love it." He revealed a bright red piece of lingerie.

Esme felt her mouth go agape and her heart rate rise. She stared at the piece of clothing and then at Claude.

"If you do not like it I can put it away." He replied to her silence.

"No no! I love it! I am just shocked that you would…purchase this sort of thing…wasn't it embarrassing for you to be seen buying such a skimpy piece of clothing?"

Claude turned red. "Well I did not particularly pick it up from the store; I had one of the servants do that for me."

"Well that makes sense." She muttered to herself. "Shall I put this lovely piece of clothing on?" She taunted him, reaching out to him and twirling her fingers in his hair. She loved the way Claude's eyes never left hers.

All Claude could do in response was nod his head eagerly. He felt so excited to be on his honeymoon with the girl he never thought would hold any affection for him. But here they were on their way to Italy…

"Alright then." She snatched the garments from him and went into the bathroom.

There were two pieces of lingerie. A top and a bottom. The top was a bra that rarely had any fabric to cover herself with. The bottoms were underwear-like pieces with more fabric than the top, but not as much as normal undergarments. And above all, it was very lacey. "Where was Claude," She wondered to herself, "When he saw this?" She blushed realizing that Claude had probably been in a lingerie store, and continued to dress in the meager outfit. Okay, she was not going to lie: the piece fitted her perfectly accenting all of her voluptuous curves. It gave away much of her sun-kissed skin only hiding vital parts of her.

Esme let her hair down so it streamed past her bare shoulders in a waterfall of black shimmering locks. She smiled, very pleased with her look, and anxious for Claude's assessment.

Esme opened the door slowly, gouging Claude's anticipation.

Claude felt his heart sputter as he saw the bathroom door open. She walked slowly out of the room letting his eyes rave all about her body. She pirouetted in front of him.

"What do you think?" She asked watching his eyes as they hungrily devoured her body.

"You…are stunning…" He whispered embracing her and trailing his hands down the side of her body. His spindly fingers traced little patterns on her back.

She pressed her body against his, letting him feel her.

After a moment, she said, "Claude, thank you…"

"Mmm…for what?" He asked wrapping his arm around her and swaying back and forth.

"For being you. Thank you for not being the person I originally thought you were."

Claude stopped swaying her looked at Esme. "How did you think I was?"

"I heard you say at one point how you would torture anyone who refused to say anything about my whereabouts… I thought you were just a cruel man who only needed his… sexual desires relieved. I never thought you actually wanted to be in a real relationship me because I never thought you could possibly love me. I thought a man of such a high, powerful stature could never love a lowly gypsy like me… When I saw you at the festival, and how you looked at me that first time, that first fleeting glance, I knew had you mesmerized, and it scared me. I tried to hide from you. But it was no use. I heard you saying you wanted me alive. No one suspected why. And I jumped to the conclusion that you only wanted to use me as a toy as you made love to me and then tossed me aside. But now…I have seen a part of you that I never thought I would ever see. I have seen a man who is capable of such great things. I have seen a man who has such strong emotions to give, and now I realize that you were just frustrated because you had no one to give them to… When you found me in that cottage during your search, I will admit I was terrified. But I saw how gentle you were being with me. You allowed me to have space. You did not try to violate me the first chance you got. I saw that you actually…you actually _were _in _love _with me. Now I know that everything happens for reason. If Phoebus had not dragged me into that place, you never would have found me. I would have never grown to love you. God had us destined for each other." Esme put her hands on the sides of his face. "I am sorry I never realized this sooner. So thank you for giving me the happiest days of my life. Thank you for the amazing relationship that no one else will ever able to give me. Thank you for everything." She pressed her lips against his eagerly hitching on of her legs around his waist. She ran her fingers through the silk of his hair. Esme pushed him towards the bed where she pushed him down. She undressed him with lightning speed, her tongue grazing all over his body. "Thank you. Forgive me for being so stubborn at first…thank you for allowing me to love you on my own without force."

Claude moaned and molded himself to her. He removed her pretty lingerie slowly, feeling as Goosebumps emerged on her bare skin.

"Then thank _you_ my dear Esme…for hearing…all those things about me and yet still be willing to let me love you…because holy Maria do I love you…" He pressed his lips behind her ear. "I will always love you…"

"I love you too. I love you…"

The next morning, Claude and Esme awakened a bit earlier than they had before due to the rocking of the ship and the smell of the salty sea air.

Claude remained with his arms wrapped around her burying his long nose into her forest of dark hair. He inhaled her and gently wove his fingers through her.

Esme stirred and opened her eyes to gaze affectionately at Claude who was caught in a moment.

There came a knock upon the door.

"Yes?" Claude asked.

"I would just like to inform you that breakfast is all ready."

"Thank you." He inhaled Esme once more before the two of them rolled out of bed to get dressed.

When they entered the dining area the table had been set for the two of them.

They sat down and began to nosh on the delicacies that had been laid out for them.

"Everything is so delicious!" Esme exclaimed. "I have never tasted food this good!"

Claude smirked at his wife. "Only the best for you my sweet."

Esme reached across the table to put her hand on top of his. "Thank you."

Claude smiled and placed his other hand on top of hers.

When they were all finished eating breakfast they decided to watch the waves.

"It is so beautiful." Esme said not tearing her gaze away from the irregular waves of the ocean.

"It is," Claude remarked, although clearly unimpressed. "But not with you standing here in comparison…" He touched the ends of her hair with one long spindly finger.

Esme leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You have been doing that lately." She murmured.

"Doing what?"

"Telling me how beautiful I am."

"Only because it is true, Esme."

Esme paused and looked out to sea. "Phoebus never told me I was beautiful." She whispered. "He only told me how great I looked with no clothes on."

Claude swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.

"You do not have to worry about him any longer my Esmeralda. He shall never hurt you again." He whispered, hugging her to him.

"He never loved me. He just wanted my body. How could I have been so stupid Claude?" She whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"Esme, listen to me. Look! Look at me. You were not stupid. It was he," Claude was reluctant on saying Phoebus's name out loud. "Phoebus…who was stupid. Beyond stupid really. He was an idiot for taking advantage of you. You only sought love. That is _not_ a stupid thing to do."

"I just wish he had not won." She said sadly. "Why did he have to take from me the one thing I can never get back? Why?"

Claude remained silent.

"I wanted _you _to take that gift from me. I wanted to _give _you my gift without thought. I wanted _you _to be the one who had my gift alone. But you never can have it. All because of him…" She sobbed.

"Shh… Esme…Shhh…It is okay. I am here… Do not be upset-"

"But I _am _upset! I cannot _help _it! It has been gnawing away at me for the past couple of days! He stole my virginity Claude! He _raped _me!" She drew away from him and buried her head in her hands.

Claude did not know what had gotten into Esme. One moment they were enjoying a pleasant moment together, the next she was crying…

"Esme…my darling… I am so sorry. Please…let me hold you…"

Esme curled back into Claude's grasp letting her tears fall upon his robe.

"He is dead now my Esme." He crooned softly. "You will never see him again."

"I know that. But it still haunts me… The memory of him…" She trailed off as more tears came into her eyes.

"What can I do to help you?" Claude asked wishing to see her smile.

"I do not know…" Esme replied. "Just…kiss me…"

Claude nodded and bent his head down so their lips met.

Esme put her hands on the sides of his face. "Make me forget him Claude," She pleaded. "Make me forget what happened. Make me forget my own name!" She pushed against him and he wrapped his arms around her body.

Claude kissed her tenderly, not wanting to upset her. He traced the outline of her mouth with his tongue. He slid his tongue into her mouth and explored.

Esme was feeling better the moment their lips had met. He was so good at this! All thoughts of Phoebus soon evaporated from her mind. The only thing she could concentrate on was Claude and how she wanted him to keep kissing her like this.

"Thank you, Claude. Thank you." She lowered her head to break the kiss.

"Anytime." He whispered.

_A/N: Oh gee….I wonder why Esme is having some mood swings….read next chapter to find out! (Although it should be pretty obvious…)_


	8. Suprise

In a few days Claude and Esme had arrived in Italy.

When they first arrived the first thing they did was go to the place Claude had arranged for the two of them to stay at. It was a grand household with majestic furnishings to match, all of Italian style.

Esme gasped as she entered, taking in all of the scenery.

"Ah hello! Welcome to the building!" A man that was very short compared to Claude greeted them with a heavy Italian accent. "Can I have one of the maids show you to your room?"

"Please." Claude took a hold of Esme's hand and pulled her along.

After walking up three flights of stairs and through two long hallways, the maid came to a very large door. She opened it for the couple, revealing the room.

It was not as large as Claude's personal room, but was larger than most rooms. It had light beige walls and a giant bed right smack dab in the middle. The bed was larger than that of the one on the ship.

The maid then proceeded to say, "Grazie, e Buona sera." Which Claude knew translated to, "Thank you, and good evening". And she left the two of them alone.

Claude hitched his arm under Esme's legs and swooped her into his arms. He smiled at her as he carried her into the room.

"Darling, are you happy?" He asked as he watched her eyes darting around the room.

She turned her head to look at him and smiled. "I could not be happier."

Claude smiled even wider. "Good." He went to kiss her, but before he could, Esme lowered her head.

Confused, he inquired her. "Esme?"

"Sometimes I just like being around you. I do not need to kiss you all the time."

Claude was stunned. Usually, she was the one who exhibited all desire for him to kiss her. Now she was refusing?

He put her down then and carried the suitcases into the bedroom.

Esme sighed and watched as he left her presence.

She heard him unzipping the baggage and putting everything away so she sat down on one of the couched in the front room.

Suddenly, Esme felt a terrible feeling come to her. It was in the pit of her stomach and she became very nauseated.

She lurched up off the couch and into the bathroom. (_A/N: You may be wondering how Esme knew where the bathroom was being that she had just arrived there and not having yet explored the suite. But my explanation to this is the door was open to the bathroom and clearly recognizable from where she was sitting.) _She lifted her head over the toilet and she vomited.

Claude, upon having heard these noises coming from the bathroom, bolted to her. He gasped.

"Esme! Are you alright?" He held her hair back while she vomited once again.

"I… I'm not sure." She replied weakly. She looked pale.

"I wonder what brought all this on." He murmured looking at her face. "Perhaps it is your body trying to adapt to its knew surroundings." He concluded.

Esme nodded, but threw up once more.

"Claude, you do not have to watch me do this. It's disgusting I know." She said with her eyes closed.

"No, I will not leave your side while you are sick." He smiled at her. "I want to be of assistance as much as I can so you can get better and we," He put his hand behind her neck. "can enjoy our honeymoon."

"If you say so."

"Perhaps you should lay down to try and settle your stomach love."

Esme nodded and Claude escorted her to the big white bed in the bedroom. Helping her in, he gently tucked the blankets around her, only to have Esme kick them off.

"It's too hot for those." Esme explained.

"Oh, sorry." Claude refolded the blankets at the end of them bed and knelt down. "Can I get you anything?"

Esme only slightly shook her head no, already being swooned by the comforting blankets and pillows.

"Okay." He whispered and kissed her forehead. "I will just sit in this chair by the bedside then." And he proceeded to sit in the chair and extracted a Bible from his pocket. Opening the good word, he began to read.

For the next couple of hours, Esme drifted in and out of sleep, the nausea coming and going. She threw up three more times, and Claude held her hair and gave her the rubbish bin.

After about seven hours, Esme woke up to find that Claude was not in the chair reading. Confused at first, she began to hear his voice elsewhere in the suite.

"…_love the lovely way she smiles, I love the lovely way she looks at me. I love the lovely, lovely way she makes me utterly happy...she is the only one for me." _Claude Frollo was…singing? This was even stranger than him whistling!

Esme strained her hearing to try and hear more of his song, being that he was singing the song softly to himself.

"_She lights up my life this star I have found. She sings like no other, no other sound. The way she speaks, the way she laughs, my heart is beating like a flash, she is the only one for me…" _

His voice was so beautiful! It was deep and resonant. It reverberated through Esme's bones and hit home with her. Why had he not informed her of his hobby?

Esme quietly got out of bed, her stomach feeling much better. She tiptoed out of the bedroom to find Claude laying on the couch with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

She smiled to herself at his position. He looked so carefree…like he was not the most powerful man in Paris…like he was not the strong judge almost everyone feared… He was just a normal man.

Claude began murmuring something else then to himself.

It was the song that Esme had sung in the square that one day.

Esme felt her knees grow weak as he turned her silly dancing song into a song that sounded as if it held such a deeper meaning than the words that were on the surface.

Coming closer to him, she quietly began murmuring the song in her own voice, harmonizing with him.

Claude's eyes immediately opened the minute she began to sing along with him.

"Esme! Are you feeling better?" He sat straight up in an instant.

"Why did you not tell me you liked to sing?" She accused him.

Claude turned red, but did not answer her. 'That is beside the point. How are you? Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel fine now, Claude. Tell me about your singing." She insisted.

"Are you sure you feel okay? I do not want you to be up and about if you still need to rest a bit." He took one of her hands in his and felt her forehead.

"Claude stop. I am fine. I would like to know about you and how you like to sing. You never told me you liked to."

Claude sighed in defeat. "I spent a lot of time in the church as a child and I would wander into the choir balcony during practice. I guess you could say I picked up a few things." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"I learn something new about you everyday." She chuckled and sat on his lap.

Claude cradled her. "So you are feeling better then?" He asked seriously.

"Yes. I think it was just a bug or something." She replied.

"Hmm. Alright."

For the next few hours Claude and Esme stayed to each other's sides like glue as they explored the suite they were housed in.

There was not that much to explore though, so that pass time was quickly over.

Claude guided her to the couch after that.

"We can always go into town tomorrow if you would like." He murmured against the top of her head.

Claude inhaled deeply letting the scent of her fill him up. It almost made him dizzy, the smell. He sighed and let his nose be entangled within her hair.

Esme stroked his robes and felt herself become in need of the judge. She slowly began pulling his robe upward so only his hose was covering his bottom half. She giggled at the sight of the stretched fabric where is member was, fully aroused by her.

She pushed him down so his back was in the cushion of the couch and she was laying on top of him.

He responded immediately by placing a kiss on her awaiting lips and snaking his arms around her body. He let out a heavy sigh as Esme slid her tongue into his mouth, exploring deeper and deeper.

He tried to suck all the moisture out of her mouth. His kiss was desperate. He grabbed he shoulders and thrust his body against hers roughly, shedding her clothes and his.

Claude felt his body respond to her body, becoming fully erect and ready. He inserted himself into her and was soon lost in absolute ecstasy. He groaned and began breathing heavier. His entire being was shaking with desire and pleasure that made him moan even louder.

Esme quickly pulled their lips together twining her fingers in his silky hair. She felt his body moving rhythmically inside of hers, giving her absolute bliss.

The next morning Esme awakened on top of the big white bed, not remembering at all how she had gotten there. All she could recall was the night they had spent on the couch.

Esme sighed and opened her eyes. Claude was next to her sleeping with his mouth slightly parted. She reached out and put her hand to his cheek. It was hot.

Suddenly, Esme felt a horrible pain in her stomach again. It was just like the one she had the previous day. She quickly jumped out of bed and not having enough time to make it into the bathroom, vomited in the sink in the kitchen.

Claude, upon hearing some of these noises, was awakened. He saw the empty space in front of him and sat upward. He heard Esme throwing up in the kitchen so he quickly got out of bed and strode to where she was.

"Esme…" He began. But he stopped short, noticing how the two of them were still naked from the previous night. A shudder ran through him but he suppressed himself, knowing this was not the right time.

He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Esme, love? Again?"

She nodded weakly.

"Perhaps we should see a doctor…" He suggested.

Esme nodded again.

"When you are finished we can go." He returned to the bedroom where he proceeded to get dressed in his daily attire. Sighing to himself, he wondered what the matter with Esme was. She had not eaten anything that was uncooked or was contaminated; they had eaten the exact same things. He did not want anything to be wrong with her, but at the same time he felt irritation that he had to take time away from enjoying their honeymoon to go and see a doctor.

He grunted to himself and fixed his chaperone snugly on his head.

When he returned to the kitchen, Esme was already dressed and ready to go.

"It is weird." She said as they entered a carriage. "I feel better after I am sick." She put her arm around his.

"I just want to make sure this is nothing all too serious…" He mumbled. "I do not wish for you to be sick." He smiled down at her.

When they arrived at the medical center Claude helped Esme out of the carriage and escorted her into the building.

"What seems to be the problem?" A man in a long white coat asked Esme as she sat in the chair in front of him.

"I have been throwing up lately since I arrived here…" She trailed off.

"Have you been having any other symptoms?"

"None that I can think of."

Claude sighed and placed a finger on the ends of her hair.

"Hmm. Well would you mind if I did an examination of you?" The doctor asked.

Esme turned to Claude.

"No, go right ahead." Claude answered.

"Very well. I am going to ask you miss to please lye down on the bed right here." He gestured to a bed that was fixed on the right side of the room.

Esme lied down and placed her hands on her stomach.

The doctor placed his hands on her stomach and felt around a little bit. He then took her temperature and asked for a urine sample.

When Esme returned from the bathroom with her cup of urine the doctor took it into another room where he stayed for about fifteen minutes.

In the duration in which he was absent, Claude and Esme remained in the room together, Esme sitting upon his lap.

"Claude, do you think I am alright?" She whispered.

"Of course I do. You probably just have a bug is all." He gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her forehead.

"I hope so."

"Esme, everything is fine. Nothing is wrong with you. I promise." Claude took her hands and kissed her fully on the lips.

The doctor walked in then with a sheet of paper in his hands.

Esme pulled away to break the kiss but Claude put his hand behind her neck, securing her lips to his.

The doctor cleared his throat. "I have the results."

"Sorry." Claude whispered to Esme turning red. "I just was not finished."

"We have all day…" She smiled provocatively.

"As I was saying, I have the results of Miss Esme's urine sample and there is news that I have to announce to both of you."

The couple turned their heads in the direction of the doctor.

"Proceed." Claude replied.

"Well, the urine sample Miss Esme had given me has told me that she is in fact…pregnant."

Esme gasped. Claude felt himself get stiff.

The two of them exchanged a look that was neither completely joyful, but not completely horrified.

"Pregnant? How long?" Claude asked.

"Just about a half a month. Not that far along."

"Now everything makes sense…" Esme whispered to herself.

"Perhaps we should return home Esme. There is no point to begin here any longer if we… I mean the point of a honeymoon…"

"What? We can't stay? Just because we can't make love we have to leave?" She asked, puzzled.

"Shh…not in front of the doctor…" He tried to hush her but to no avail.

"What? Is the entire point of our honeymoon not to spend time with me but only to make love with me? Is that all you need me for? Pleasure?"

"Esme! NO! Of course not! I love being with you. You are the only one I want to be with at every single moment of the bloody _day! _I _love _you!"

"Perhaps you two should step out." The doctor suggested.

But they paid him no attention.

"I was only thinking of you Esme!"

Esme looked up at him and got off his lap. "Sorry then. I'll do whatever you want to do." And with that she left the room and went to wait in the carriage.

Claude stared after her and sighed.

"Women are quite hormonal when they are pregnant. Even in the beginning." The doctor said offering any sort of explanation.

"Shut up."

And then Claude left the room as well.


	9. An Understanding

_A/N: I wanted to say that this chapter is dedicated to SilverGray, whose review convinced me to continue this story. __J_

Upon returning to their place of stay, Claude and Esme found themselves wanting to be with each other despite what had just taken place in the medical center.

Claude sat down on the couch with Esme and rubbed her legs.

"Claude, are you angry because I'm pregnant?" She asked looking at his lips.

"Angry? No…" He began slowly. "Just more shocked than anything. I was actually looking forward to being a childless family for the beginning of our relationship. But if this is what the good Lord intended, then so be it."

She was not sure if his response was good enough, partly because his tone of voice was off, and he was speaking out of the side of his mouth. But Esme was determined not to let his mood infect her. They were on their honeymoon, and a honeymoon was what she was going to make him experience.

Beyond thoughts of their honeymoon, Esme's mind was captivated by the fact that she was carrying Claude's heir. His child. It made her so proud to know that she would be giving birth to a little Frollo. Her hands went to her stomach as if she was protecting the child.

Claude placed his hands on top of hers.

_A child…_ He thought. _A baby…. _He was suddenly taken over by thoughts of his past. A time before he knew Esme had existed…

That one cold and wintry night he met those gypsies sneaking into the walls of Notre-Dame. He remembered the one defiant gypsy who was set on not allowing him to take her bundle from her arms. She had run as fast as her legs had carried her…

And then…he ripped the bundle from her and she fell onto the steps of the cathedral, now dead.

The bundle was not stolen goods…but a baby. Or was it a baby? This creature was deformed. One eye could not be seen due to a surplus of skin around that area. His back was hunched over and looked as if there was a lump protruding from it.

No, it could not possibly be a baby….

But it was. It began crying and Claude knew not what should be done. He looked at the ugly creature in front of him and then to a well that was only a few feet away.

He was going to send it down the well… But the archdeacon had stopped him. And that was how he ended up raising Quasimodo.

Claude looked at Esme for a moment. She was a gypsy. Just like Quasimodo's mother had been. Her womb would be like a poisonous nest. It would only contaminate whatever was living there. His child would be no different than Quasimodo.

He suddenly felt anger enflame within him. He wanted his child out of the poison at once! He lurched up throwing Esme's legs off of him.

"Claude!" She yelled taken by surprise.

For a moment he just let his eyes fall upon her face.

She did not _look_ like she could possibly be poisonous… She looked the same as she always had to him. Beautiful. Angelic. Forbidden…

Was this God's way of rewarding him for his actions? He had taken Esme and married her. A girl who was much younger than he was. A girl whom he was not supposed to have anything to do with. But yet, he went and married her and poured his seed into her. Was this God's punishment for him? Having his child grow within one of these gypsies?

But wait… Claude collected his thoughts. He needed to calm down. He was just too taken aback by the sudden pregnancy that his thoughts had gone into overdrive. No…his child would not turn out like Quasimodo. Quasimodo's parents had _both _been gypsies. His child however, was only half a gypsy. And it was not just any gypsy. It was Esmeralda. And it was not some dirty gypsy seed that was making up half of the child. It was his seed. His clean and pure seed…

No. The child would definitely not end up like Quasimodo. His child was in a safe place as of now.

Claude took a breath and sat back down on the couch bringing Esme's legs back onto him. Esme, who was still looking at him with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open, was expecting an explanation.

"I'm sorry." He replied to her stare. "But some thoughts had been running through my mind at the moment… I cleared everything up though." He ran his hand through his hair and kissed Esme on the lips.

"What thoughts?" She asked breaking the kiss before it had the chance to grow.

"Thoughts about the baby." He admitted.

"The baby? What thoughts about the baby would cause you to look so livid?" It was she who was growing angry.

"Esme, if you wish to know, I must ask you to promise me you will not become enraged with me."

"I should promise you nothing right now. If your thoughts would cause me to become enraged then the thoughts must not be good ones!"

Claude sighed and looked at his hands.

"I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror the other day," he began. "I saw how much that I had changed. No, not my exterior, but my interior. I used to be cruel. You were right. But once you had walked into my life, once I saw you, I knew to earn your love I would have to abandon by old lifestyle and adopt a new one." He paused and searched her face. "Just now, I had seen some of my old self. I was thinking about…" He put his head down, clearly ashamed.

"What? What were you thinking about?" She asked a bit more softly than before. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"About…how I did not want the baby to end up like Quasimodo…as far as looks go."

Esme remained silent.

"Because the baby was growing inside a gypsy." He whispered.

Esme felt her mouth go agape. She pushed herself away from Claude.

"Esme…don't do that… It was just something that happened. It will never happen again…"

"How do I know that?" She whispered. "How will I know whether or not your old self will come out? I can't have you acting this way Claude!"

He felt a familiar weight become lodged in his chest.

"Because you will be with me." He replied to her question. "As long as you are with me I know I will never go back to the person that I was."

"Claude, I fell in love with the person you are now. Not the merciless, cold, prejudice man I thought you were." She told him sternly. "I do not want the baby to be judged because of me. I am your _wife _Claude. Not just some gypsy whore. Our baby will not be deformed. Our baby will be beautiful."

Claude was struck with guilt.

"Esme, I sincerely apologize for my behavior. I know you are worth more to me than the entire world combined. I love you most ardently. I will never think to not treat you without respect. If you will only forgive me… Please… I know that I can completely erase my old self if you agree to help me do so. You are the only one my Love." He took her hand was pleased when she showed no reluctance. He kissed the top of it and let his lips remain there.

"I forgive you Claude Frollo," She said with a smile playing around the edge of her lips. "Let us forget the past and only focus on the life we will live together."

"Thank you." He sighed laying down next to her on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her body and sobbed into her chest. "Thank you…"

She stroked his hair and kissed him behind his ear. "You're welcome…" She sighed. "I love you too Claude. I love you too."

A new understanding had been reached between the couple, and this understanding only strengthened their relationship.

Claude was concentrating on fully becoming someone whom his future son or daughter would be able to speak fondly of. Someone who his wife could appreciate all the time, not just when they were together being romantic.

Esme was concentrating on eating healthier and exercising so her pregnancy could be a very good one. She would eat fruit for breakfast and then she and Claude would go on a walk. Claude would make it evident that holding her hand in public was not an issue with him. He wanted to show her how he did not care about what anyone thought about him.

Esme was the most important person in his life, and he wanted her to know it.

Today, they were in town. Claude pointed out several sights to Esme, giving her a history and story to go with each one.

And she enjoyed his talk. She enjoyed watching his eyes glimmer with excitement every time he saw how intently she was paying attention to him. And it was especially amusing to watch how he faltered when she leaned in close to him.

"Esme," Claude began while they were lounging on a bench in a park, "do you know what today is?"

Esme looked puzzled for a moment. "It is August fourth…"

"Exactly. It was one month today that you agreed to be my wife."

A passionate look crossed Esme's face and she smiled. "It is!" She giggled and felt Claude's hand as it became twined with hers.

He stood up then and she did as well. He guided her to the middle of the park and wrapped his arms around her.

"Esme, I love you more than life itself. And I will love the child with the same dedication." He kissed her cheek.

Esme sighed and kissed his long nose.

"_I love the lovely way she smiles, I love the lovely way she looks at me. I love the lovely, lovely way she makes me utterly happy...she is the only one for me. She lights up my life this star I have found. She sings like no other, no other sound. The way she speaks, the way she laughs, my heart is beating like a flash, she is the only one for me…" _He began singing to her as he started to dance. "_She is the one who knows me by the touch, the one who I can never get enough…of…. She is the only one for me…"_

Claude was aware that some people were beginning to stare at them, but he could care less. Today his focus was only for Esme.

Esme blushed as she saw the people that had stopped to look at them.

"_She is so beautiful, my angel, my dear. My lovely, my sunshine, and when she is near…I cannot think straight…" _His voice was loud enough for anyone within one hundred feet to hear them, so naturally, a lot of Italians had paused their actions to watch the couple dance.

Then, something odd happened. No, maybe not odd, but something…fascinating. It started out with one couple. They had seen Claude and Esme's actions and had decided to join in. They went into each other's arms and began to dance to the melody of Claude's voice. Then, another couple joined in. And then another. And then _another. _Soon, the entire park it seemed was full of dancing couples. And Claude just continued singing and dancing with Esme as if he noticed nothing.

Esme saw the crowd of dancing couples that had surrounded them and felt happier than she had since a few days ago. She kissed Claude in between verses, kisses that were so passionate; it was hard for him to continue the song.

Once the song had come to an end, the couples still remained dancing as did Claude and Esme. They just leaned their heads together and smiled at each other.

"You have convinced me," Esme said quietly. "You are a changed man. You are the one I fell in love with." She kissed his lips softly at first, but then turned up the heart by letting her tongue in his mouth.

Claude felt his heart accelerate.

"I am glad you think so." He smiled at her, and his expression was so profoundly happy, should the happy be harnessed and turned into energy, it would have the power to light up the entire world with light. And then some.


End file.
